Übersetzung: A Winter's Tale (Loten)
by vjcrystalising
Summary: A two-part winter story set almost a decade after Deathly Hallows. The combination of Christmas at Hogwarts, a lot of snow, some bridge building and some long-overdue apologies means that Snape can finally start getting on with the life he should have had, now he's finally paying attention.


_Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen der FanFiction "A Winter's Tale" im Original von Loten (zu finden hier auf ffnet). Zweiteiler, im Original ca. 14k Wörter._

**Ü/Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts davon, nicht mal die Story.

**Ü/N: **Das hier ist keine "wörtliche" Übersetzung, sondern so frei geschrieben wie es eben sein muss, wenn man nicht die ursprünglichen englischen Formulierungen dahinter noch erraten können soll. Ich habe Lotens Erlaubnis die Story zu übersetzen. Falls euch die Story gefällt, es gibt von Loten auch noch viele andere richtig gute und auch längere FanFictions, teilweise auch bereits übersetzt. Ausführliche Infos dazu findet ihr auf ihrem Profil. Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p><span><strong>A WINTER'S TALE, PART I<strong>

**A/Disclaimer: **_Nö, immer noch nicht meins._

**Warnungen: **_Keine, wirklich._

* * *

><p><strong>"The nights are colder now <strong>

**maybe I should close the door**

**and anyway the snow has covered all your footsteps**

**and I can follow you no more**

**the fire still burns at night**

**my memories are warm and clear**

**but everybody knows it's hard to be alone at this time of year."**

- David Essex, 'A Winter's Tale'

* * *

><p>"Severus, wenn du auf ein Wort in mein Büro kommen könntest, bitte? Gleich, wenn möglich. Danke." Die grünen Flammen erloschen bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten und er warf dem Feuer einen säuerlichen Blick zu, da er wusste, dass noch nie etwas Gutes auf den Ausdruck "auf ein Wort" gefolgt war. Zuerst einmal waren es immer <em>viele<em> Wörter, nicht _ein _Wort und diese Wörter brachten ihn schlussendlich immer dazu etwas zu tun, was er nicht tun wollte. Er zog es in Betracht die Schulleiterin einfach zu ignorieren, aber die Zeit hatte Minerva McGonagalls Einstellung nicht im Geringsten gelockert und was auch immer sie von ihm fordern würde, es würde nur umso schlimmer werden, wenn er sie dazu brachte zuerst herzukommen und ihn zu holen.

Seufzend legte er sein Buch zur Seite, hievte sich auf die Beine und streckte sich steif, bevor er die Bequemlichkeit seiner Räume verließ und sich auf den langen Weg zu dem Büro machte, das vor Kurzem noch seines gewesen war. Die feuchte Kerkerluft ließ sein Knie schmerzen - und seinen Rücken, und seinen Nacken, immer seinen Nacken - was seiner Stimmung nicht gerade zuträglich war, als er konzentriert versuchte nicht zu humpeln während er die endlosen Treppen hinaufstieg und sich dabei still über die Unterbrechung seines netten, ruhigen Abends ärgerte. Das neue Schuljahr hatte gerade erst begonnen, und somit das ganze Chaos das immer damit einherging, und Freizeit war eine wertvolle Ware.

"Was ist?", fragte er seine Chefin unfreundlich als er das Büro betrat, darauf achtend seine Augen nur auf dem Schreibtisch zu heften - jedesmal wenn er in diesem Raum war versuchte Dumbledores Portrait seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und er weigerte sich dies zu erlauben; sie hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen seit seiner Rückkehr an die Schule nach dem Krieg, was genau das war, was Severus wollte.

Minerva überging seinen gereizten Ton, wie immer.

"Setz dich bitte. Wir müssen über Weihnachten reden, unter anderem."

"Was ist damit?", fragte er misstrauisch, als er die Anzeichen eines drohenden Streites erkannte und sich darauf vorbereitete keinen Zentimeter nachzugeben, während er sich ihr gegenübersetzte.

"Du hast erneut angefragt die Schule verlassen zu können..."

"Alle Slytherins werden abwesend sein", unterbrach er sie, da er seinen Standpunkt klarmachen wollte bevor sie begann ihn anzugreifen.

"Es gibt keinen Grund für mich hier zu sein."

Die Schüler seines Hauses waren nicht dumm und versuchten im Allgemeinen sooft es möglich war in den Weihnachts- und Osterferien abwesend zu sein; die Dinge waren jetzt leichter für sie als sie es zuvor gewesen waren, aber es war immer noch am Besten Ärger zu vermeiden wenn es ging.

"Das ist nicht der Punkt, Severus. Sei leise und hör zu." Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

"Ich habe kein Problem mit deinen Pflichten oder damit ob oder ob du nicht hier gebraucht wirst. Was mich stört ist deine fortwährende Isolation. Die Lehrerschaft hier soll ein Team sein, eine Einheit, und die meisten von uns sind das auch, aber dann bist da noch du. Du kannst uns nicht einfach weiterhin alle ignorieren, Severus. Ob du es magst oder nicht, du bist einer von uns."

_Nein, bin ich nicht._ Er behielt die bittere Erwiderung für sich und sah sie einfach nur still an und wartete darauf, dass die Falle zuschnappen würde. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er nichts sagen würde, seufzte die Schulleiterin und fuhr fort.

"Ich verbiete es dir ab sofort außer in den Sommerferien abwesend zu sein, es sei denn du kannst zu meiner Zufriedenheit beweisen, dass es einen anderen guten Grund dafür gibt warum du weg sein musst, der nicht nur beinhaltet uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das tun muss, Severus, aber die Dinge haben sich nicht merklich verbessert seit du als Lehrer zurückgekehrt bist. Nein, unterbrich mich nicht bis ich es erklärt habe; ich tue das nicht um dich zu ärgern. Meine Lehrer müssen ein Team sein und um ehrlich zu sein, der Großteil der anderen traut dir immer noch nicht."

"Was du nicht sagst", spottete er mit gekräuselten Lippen. "Stell dir meine Überraschung vor."

"Das reicht, Severus. Das Problem ist dir zuzuschreiben. Es sind jetzt fast acht Jahre seit der Krieg zu Ende ist, sechs seit du wieder da bist und unterrichtest und du hast in dieser Zeit keinen Versuch unternommen die Kluft zu überbrücken, die im Krieg entstanden ist. Es brauchte eine direkte Anweisung meinerseits, damit du zu Mahlzeiten erscheinst und damit man dich wenigstens zwei Abende in der Woche im Lehrerzimmer sieht und wenn du dann mal da bist weigerst du dich mit einem deiner Kollegen zu reden. Du würdest nicht mal mit mir reden wenn ich dich nicht dazu bringen würde. Es ist weder gesund für dich noch ist es gut für den Rest von uns eine derartige Lücke in unseren Rängen zu haben. Die wenigen Annäherungsversuche, die dir gegenüber unternommen wurden um die Dinge wieder geradezubiegen hast du rigoros abgeblockt."

"Machst du mich dafür verantwortlich?", gab er verbittert zurück und konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten die Narben an seinem Hals zu berühren. In der Zeit nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte, hatte es nur sehr wenige Entschuldigungen von irgendjemandem gegeben und er hatte die 18 Monate nach seiner Entlassung aus dem St. Mungos vollkommen allein verbracht ohne Kontakt zu irgendwem anderen; er war der Ansicht er wäre immer noch in dieser Lage, wenn ihn nicht das Zusammenspielen von Geldmangel und einem Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ der vom Lehrermangel in Hogwarts berichtete, dazu gebracht hätten, widerwillig Minerva zu kontaktieren und sie darum zu bitten ihm seine alte Arbeit wieder zu geben. Er war dem Hungertod nahe, nicht einmal in der Lage sich Essen zu kaufen und nicht willens den Zorn des Ministeriums auf sich zu ziehen in dem er Magie benutzte um zu stehlen, bevor er seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken konnte.

"Nicht ausschließlich, nein", antwortete ihm Minerva jetzt, "aber ich habe mich bereits vor Jahren dafür entschuldigt wie du behandelt worden bist und ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun. Ich wollte das nicht tun, Severus; ich mag es nicht in das Privatleben meiner Angestellten eingreifen zu müssen, aber ich kann die Dinge nicht so weiterlaufen lassen, wie sie jetzt sind. Du musst so oder so ein Teil des Teams werden. Also von jetzt an verziehst du dich nicht wieder und versteckst dich einfach die ganzen Ferien über. Außerdem verbringst du mindestens drei Abende in der Woche und einen am Wochenende im Lehrerzimmer, es sei denn deine Slytherins brauchen dich - und denk gar nicht dran Termine mit ihnen anzusetzen oder Nachsitzen zu vergeben nur um da raus zu kommen. Ich bestehe nicht darauf, dass du mit den Leuten redest, aber du wirst nicht grundlos gemein zu irgendjemandem sein und du wirst höflich antworten, wenn deine Kollegen versuchen mit dir zu reden. Du hast es während der Kriege ganz gut hingekriegt, du wirst es auch jetzt wieder hinkriegen. Zusätzlich organisiere ich dieses Jahr wieder das Weihnachtswichteln - du hast dich drei Jahre lang davor gedrückt aber dieses Mal wirst du teilnehmen und du wirst dir damit Mühe geben. Welchen Namen du auch ziehen wirst, du wirst für dieser Person ein schönes Geschenk finden an das du auch ein paar Gedanken verschwendet hast. Harry hat mich außerdem gebeten dich dazu zu überreden bei der Ordensversammlung im Sommer anwesend zu sein."

_Verdammt._ Das was schlimmer als er gedacht hatte. Vor allem, da sie nicht wirklich falsch lag - seine eh seltene Anwesenheit im Lehrerzimmer überschattete den Raum jedesmal merklich, und Stille lag über in welcher Ecke er auch immer gerade herumlungerte, aber eher würde die Hölle zufrieren bevor er dies laut zugab. Severus wusste, dass es nach all diesen Jahren wahrscheinlich wirklich seine Schuld war. Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey, Granger, Sinistra, ein oder zwei von den jährlichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer die ihn davor schon gekannt hatten - all jene waren irgendwann zu ihm gekommen seitdem er wieder unterrichtete und hatten versucht sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, was er mit aller Eloquenz und allem Ärger die ihm zur Verfügung standen zurückgezahlt hatte. Er hatte Sprout, Pomfrey und Granger zu Weinen gebracht und die anderen waren auch nicht weit davon entfernt gewesen. Niemand hatte einen zweiten Versuch gestartet.

Er hatte auch Minerva zum Weinen gebracht, aber sie hatte sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen; sie hatte ihr Büro abgeschlossen und ihn nicht eher gehen lassen als bis sie damit fertig gewesen war ihn anzuschreien und sich bei ihm wirklich und aufrichtig zu entschuldigen. Jetzt konnte sie mit seinem Temperament und seinen gemeinen Kommentaren umgehen, indem sie ihn ignorierte und ihr Bestes tat ihn nicht anders zu behandeln als sie es vor dem zweiten Krieg nicht auch getan hatte, als sie - nicht wirklich Freunde, dafür gab es da zu viel Geschichte, aber sie standen zumindest auf freundschaftlichen Fuß miteinander; und außerdem fand er, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte um die Fehde fortzuführen. Sie hatte Recht, sie war die einzig andere Lehrerin, mit der er nicht nur in einsilbigen Wörtern sprach. Er war es mehr als nur gewöhnt gehasst zu werden, aber er musste zugeben, dass er in diesem Punkt der einzige wahre Feind war, der übrig geblieben ist.

"Ich gehe nicht zu diesem Ordensding", sagte er größtenteils automatisch und verschaffte sich so mehr Zeit um nachzudenken. "Sag Potter er soll Leine ziehen." Das war ein Punkt, wo er nicht nachgeben würde - er hatte Potter seit der Heulenden Hütte nicht mehr gesehen und das war auch genau das was er wollte. Er hatte alle Briefe des jungen Mannes ungeöffnet zurückgesandt bis er den Wink verstanden hatte und aufgehört hatte zu schreiben; da gab es nichts was einer von ihnen sagen könnte, um diese spezielle Situation wieder zu richten und er war auch gar nicht interessiert daran, es zu versuchen. Dasselbe galt ebenso für fast den gesamten Rest der Ordens.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir das zeitnah noch diskutieren werden. Wenn wir hier hoffentlich schon Fortschritte gemacht haben."

"Du kannst unmöglich erwarten, dass das hierfür irgendeinen Unterschied machen wird", sagte er ausdruckslos. "Sie mögen mich nicht und ich mag sie nicht. Es macht keinen Sinn zu versuchen dies zu ändern. Manche Wunden sind zu tief um zu heilen."

"Versuch dich nicht an Klischees, Severus", gab Minerva zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren wird oder nicht, nach all der Zeit, aber ich habe mit den meisten unserer Kollegen über dich gesprochen in den letzten Jahren. Sie haben dir vergeben und sie wollen, dass du ihnen vergibst."

"Ich kann nicht", antwortete er leise nach einer langen Pause und hob widerwillig seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen, während die vertraute Kühle seiner Okklumentikwälle sich in seinem Geist ausbreitete und seinem Gesicht jeglichen Ausdruck beraubte. "Nicht nach… allem. ich verstehe warum du all dies angenommen hast, aber dieses Jahr in dem ich allein war war ein Alptraum, den sich niemand vorstellen kann und ich kann es nicht vergessen. Abgesehen davon hat niemand versucht es wiedergutzumachen bevor ich nicht wieder fast ein Jahr hier war und sie die merkwürdige Situation nicht mehr ausgehalten haben - Potter ist der einzige außerhalb der Schule, der Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen hat und das war erst vor einigen Jahren. Wenn ich nicht hierher zurückgekommen wäre hätte keiner von euch versucht die Dinge wieder grade zu biegen; das sagt mir allein schon wie sehr es euch kümmert."

"Niemand wusste was man zu dir sagen sollte, Severus, das ist alles. Außerdem hat es sich herumgesprochen, wie du auf die ersten Wiedergutmachungsversuche reagiert hast; die Menschen haben zu viel Angst um es jetzt noch zu probieren. Ich bitte dich nicht darum irgendjemandem zu vergeben - Merlin weiß, ich bin mir bewusst, dass du mir nicht vergeben hast - nur darum, dass du versuchst es hinter dir zu lassen. Hogwarts zuliebe wenn schon um nichts anderes. Das ist keine Verhandlung", fügte sie entschieden an und ihr schottischer Akzent brach leicht durch. "Es ist mir verdammt nochmal egal ob du es aufrichtig meinst oder nicht, ehrlich gesagt; du kannst dich zivilisiert benehmen wenn du es versuchst und ich sage dir, dass du es versuchen sollst. Ich werde dich morgen Abend im Lehrerzimmer sehen und im nächsten Monat wirst du einen Namen fürs Weihnachtswichteln ziehen. Kein Streit mehr. Ich weiß es funktioniert nie wenn man dich in eine Ecke drängt, aber ich sehe hier keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Du kannst gehen."

Vor Wut kochend stand er auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer während er kaum dem Drang widerstehen konnte die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

* * *

><p>Ein Monat kroch dahin, extrem qualvoll soweit es Severus betraf. Er hatte es nie gemocht sozial zu sein und seit der Krieg zu Ende war hatte er eine echte und tief verwurzelte Abneigung dagegen entwickelt in einem belebten Raum zu sein. Sein Klassenzimmer war nicht so schlimm, jeder andere im Raum war ihm klar untergeben und bis auf die Schülern auf UTZ-Niveau waren auch alle noch kleiner als er; es bereitete ihm immer noch einiges Unbehagen aber der Ärger darüber, dass er seinen Job nicht mochte überlagerte dies.<p>

Das Lehrerzimmer war anders. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik um die zurückhaltende Feindseligkeit zu bemerken, die ihm jedesmal entgegenschlug wenn er sich dort aufhielt - oh, es war nicht persönlich oder absichtlich, aber fast alle hatten darunter gelitten zu versuchen unter ihm als Schulleiter zu unterrichten und die Erinnerungen brachten einen Unterton an negativen Gefühlen mit sich. Selbst ohne diesem war er nie gut im sozialen Umgang gewesen und obwohl er persönliche Gespräche führen konnte, hasste er es in der Gruppe zu versuchen; aber das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war, dass alle Anwesenden _zu viel wussten._ Potter hatte nicht den grundlegenden menschlichen Anstand gehabt seinen verdammten Mund zu halten über den Inhalt der Erinnerungen die eigentlich als letzte Worte gedacht gewesen waren. Der kleine Bastard hatte es wenigstens geschafft es nicht vollständig an die Öffentlichkeit dringen zu lassen - ansonsten hätte Severus sich wohl ehrlich gesagt selbst umgebracht, da er nicht im Stande gewesen wäre eine derartige Bloßstellung zu verkraften - aber der verdammte ganze Orden wusste es und er hatte keine Ahnung wie viele davon die Erinnerungen selbst gesehen hatten bevor er sie zurückbekommen hatte, noch wusste er wie viel die anderen Mitglieder im Lehrerzimmer, die nicht im Orden waren, wussten. Er fühlte sich körperlich krank wann auch immer er mit mehr als zwei oder drei der anderen im Raum war, es war eine Übelkeit und Spannung, die mehr auf Stress und Angst basierte als auf einer eigentlichen Krankheit.

Trotzdem vermutete er, dass Minerva dies soweit als Erfolg betrachten würde. Es war natürlich alles falsch, aber nach außen hin war Severus langsam integrierter als er es zuvor war. Zumindest verschmolz er jetzt mit dem Hintergrund und war nicht mehr so offensichtlich gesondert von allen anderen. Er fühlte immer noch bitteren Schmerz und Wut in variierenden Graden wenn jemand mit ihm sprach, davon abhängig wer es war, aber er brauchte seinen Scheißjob zu sehr, als dass er es wagen würde Minervas Befehle vollstädig zu missachten, also biss er sich auf die Zunge und antwortete einsilbig während er zurück in seine kalte und distanzierte Höflichkeit fiel derer er sich nach dem ersten Krieg so viele Jahre zuvor bedient hatte. Seine Lehrerkollegen waren alle überrascht und misstrauisch gewesen am Anfang, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie inzwischen draufgekommen waren, dass ihm angeordnet worden war sich ihnen anzuschließen und er wurde meistens in Ruhe gelassen ohne zu offensichtlich ignoriert zu werden.

Und jetzt wurde er gezwungen an diesem sinnlosen Wichteln teilzunehmen. Severus mochte Weihnachten sowieso nicht weil alles an den Ferien nur dazu gemacht schien im klarzumachen wie allein er war - die Selbstmordraten schossen zu dieser Zeit des Jahres nicht umsonst in die Höhe - und er fürchtete sich einfach davor, weil er keine Ahnung hatte was er irgendeinem seiner Kollegen kaufen sollte. Minerva hatte ihm klargemacht, dass er nicht mit dem üblichen Alkohl-und-Schokolade-Geschenk davonkommen würde, sondern dass er sich schon Gedanken darüber machen würde müssen. Es war so oder so sinnlos; wer auch immer seinen Namen ziehen würde, würde ihm vermutlich nichts kaufen oder aber es würde irgendeine Art gemeines Scherzgeschenk werden, das entweder dazu gedacht war ihn zu verletzen oder zu demütigen.

Um die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen: sobald seine Hand in den Sack mit den Namenszetteln steckte wusste er, dass sie einen der Pergamentzettel manipuliert hatte um sicherzugehen, dass er den Namen zog, den sie ihn ziehen lassen wollte. Severus warf seiner Vorgesetzten einen giftigen Blick zu, mit sich ringend ob er ihren Zauber, den sie benutzt hatte, brechen sollte oder nicht und sie erwiderte seinen Blick unschuldig und gleichzeitig warnend. Widerwillig nahm er den Zettel, den sie ihn ziehen lassen wollte an sich und fragte sich, was sie damit erreichen wollte - sie hatte vermutlich den Namen gewählt, den er am meisten hassen würde oder vielleicht auch den Namen der Person, der er ihrer Meinung nach am meisten schuldete.

Oder beides, wie sich herausstellte.

Er starrte resignierend auf den kleinen Zettel hinab und sah die ordentliche Handschrift, die ihm von jahrelangen Essays nur zu vertraut war. _Hermine Granger._

* * *

><p>Stunden später war Severus immr noch stinksauer und ging in seinem Büro auf, auf die ganzen Dinge starrend die in Gläsern auf dem Regal standen. Minerva war aus dem Lehrerzimmer verschwunden sobald der letzte Name gezogen war und hatte sich vor ihm in ihrem Büro verbarrikadiert sowie ihren Kamin für ihn blockiert, sodass er keine Einwände erheben konnte; er könnte zwar theoretisch ihre Maßnahmen umgehen, aber nicht ohne ihr seine Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren, war er nicht vorhatte zu tun. Es gab absolut nichts was er tun könnte und das schürte seinen Ärger nur noch mehr. Warum <em>sie,<em> verdammt?

Er war nicht erfreut gewesen bei seiner Rückkehr zu erfahren, dass einer seiner neuen Kollegen die unerträgliche Know-it-all selbst war, die Charitys Burbage Posten als Muggelkundelehrerin übernommen hatte. Nicht, dass er das Mädchen besonders gehasst hatte, als er sie noch unterrichtet hatte, zumindest nicht mehr als die andern Schüler auch - ihre Intelligenz hatte ihren beklagenswerten Geschmack was Freunde betraf ausgeglichen und geholfen die Male zu kompensieren, die sie direkt gegen ihn gearbeitet hatte - aber jetzt… Die meisten seiner Probleme mit den anderen Lehrern kamen daher, dass er einfach nicht wusste, wieviel sie wirklich wussten, aber bei Granger war er sich äußerst genau bewusst, dass sie absolut alles über ihn wusste und es persönlich gesehen hatte. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie zu ihm kam um sich zu entschuldigen hatte laut und deutlich für sich gesprochen, dafür brauchte es keine Legilimentik. Das war einer ihrer Makel. Die Tatsache, dass er jedesmal wenn er sie ansah sich daran erinnerte, wie er sterbend in der Heulende Hütte gelegen hatte, war ein anderer - er konnte die Erinnerung die meiste Zeit blockieren, aber ihre seltene Anwesenheit war manchmal genug um seine traumatischen Rückfälle zu triggern. Und der letzte ihrer Makel war, ob es nun fair war oder nicht, war, dass sie eine der Personen war, die ihn in seiner eigenen Blutlache zurückgelassen hatten, wie ein achtlos weggeworfenes Spielzeug. Erst gehen Ende des Tages hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht und war zurückgekehrt um herauszufinden, dass er eigentlich immer noch am Leben war. Diese drei Punkte waren der Grund, warum er ihre Entschuldigung so harsch und boshaft wie nur er es konnte, zurückgewiesen hatte und sie damit dazu gebracht hatte zum zweiten Male in ihrem Leben weinend vor ihm wegzulaufen.

So darüber nachdenken konnte Severus sogar zugeben, dass er ihr dafür ein wenig schuldete. Er hörte auf mit seinem Auf- und Ablaufen und starrte finster auf die Wand während er abwesend seinen Hals rieb. Sein Trauma war nicht ihre Schuld, es war ja nicht so als ob sie es darauf angelegt hätte sein Trigger zu sein. Genauso konnte er eigentlich keinen von ihnen dafür verantwortlich machen ihn in der Hütte zurückgelassen zu haben, da sie sicher mehr als genug mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen waren und außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher klinisch tot gewesen zu sein - das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab die drei dafür zu hassen, auch wenn er vor sich selbst zugab, dass es nicht wirklich gerechtfertigt war.

Er seufzte als seine Wut langsam zurückging, drehte sich um und ging in seine Privaträume während seine Stimmung langsam in Müdigkeit umschlug; er konnte nicht wirklich ablehnen. Abgesehen davon war dieses dumme Wichteln anonym; sie würde nie wissen, dass er es gewesen war, es würde keine peinliche situation geben jnd er würde sich nicht bei jemandem entschuldigen müssen dem er immer noch aus einigen Gründen grollte. Es würde ihm Minerva vom Hals halten und sein Gewissen ein wenig beruhigen und er würde sie alle weiterhin in Frieden verabscheuen können. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass er es mögen musste, aber er konnte es widerwillig akzeptieren. Zumindest bis er einen Plan hatte wie er es Minerva zurückzahlen konnte, dass sie ihm dies antat.

* * *

><p>Er begegnete Minerva am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, immer noch schlecht gelaunt, da er nicht gut geschlafen hatte - nicht, dass er sas je getan hätte, aber letzte Nacht war es schlimmer gewesen als normal - und er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Mund geöffnet, bevor sie entschieden sagte, "Du kommst da nicht raus, Severus."<p>

Er zog es vor ihr nicht darauf zu antworten, da er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte und fragte eisig: "Warum sie?"

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

"Denkst du wirklich ich weiß nicht, dass du lügst? Ich? Versuch nicht mich anzulügen. Warum sie?", wiederholte er.

Die Schulleiterin lächelte ihn böse an. "Weil sie die größte Herausforderung für dich ist, da du erst einige Jahre mit ihr arbeitest in all denen du versucht hast ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, also hast du keine Erfahrung, die dir helfen wird. Und weil sie die Einzige ist, die darunter leiden musste von dir unterrichtet zu werden, also schuldest du ihr fast sicher mehr als nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Denk daran was ich gesagt habe, Severus - streng dich ein bisschen an. Nimm etwas was zu ihr passt, etwas was sie mögen wird. Wenn du kannst", fügte sie herausfordernd hinzu.

Er warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu und weigerte sich die Herausforderung anzunehmen. "Ich bin kein Gryffindor, Minerva. Du kannst mich nicht sazu bringen etwas zu tun nur weil du sagst du denkst nicht, dass ich dazu fähig bin."

"Nein, aber ich kann es dir befehlen und das habe ich soeben getan."

Dem Drang zu fluchen widerstehend fragte er, "Und hast du meinen Namen auch manipuliert?"

"Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer dich gezogen hat, aber ehrlich gesagt bemitleide ich den- oder diejenige", antwortete sie unbekümmert und er wusste, trotz seiner eigenen Worte, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie log ode nicht, nicht in der Stimmung in der er gerade war. "Geh weg."

* * *

><p>Nach so vielen Jahren des Unterrichtens konnte Severus seine Arbeit buchstäblich im Schlaf erledigen. Unglücklicherweise ließ ihm das eindeutig zu viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, was er der nervigen Hexe zu Weihnachten schenken würde; egal was er der Schulleiterin auch gesagt hatte, sie hatte an seinem Stolz gekratzt und ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr das Gegenteil beweisen, sehr zu seinem Ärger. Es hätte eine leichte Aufgabe sein sollen, eine die erfolgreich von den meisten Vertretern der menschlichen Rasse jedes Jahr wieder geneistert wurde und trotzdem hatte er keine Ahnung wo er beginnen sollte.<p>

Es war nicht so als ob er viel Erfahrung darin gehabt hätte auf die er hätte bauen können. Als er aufwuchs hatte er nur vage gewusst was Weihnachten war, nur hier und da Bruchstücke darüber bei den Nachbarskindern aufgeschnappt - er erinnerte sich daran, seine Mutter einmal gefragt zu haben, ob der Weihnachtsmann echt sei, da es ihm vollkommen logisch erschien, dass jemand, der in einer Nacht um die Welt flog und in vermutlich gesicherte Häuser kam ein Zauberer sein musste, aber sie sagte ihm nur ungeduldig, dass er keine blöden Fragen stellen sollte; er bekam eine Zurechtweisung von seinem Vater, als er ihn dasselbe über Jesus fragte - aber sie feierten es nie. Es gab nicht genug Geld für Geschenke oder Weihnachtsschmuck oder ausgefallenes Essen und die Muggelseite der Familie schien an sich nicht sonderlich gläubig zu sein. Es war nur ein Tag wie jeder andere für ihn, oft sogar etwas schlimmer als normal, da sein Vater zu Hause war.

Wie auch praktisch alles andere sich verändert hatte, als er Lily traf, so war auch Weihnachten anders geworden. Als es Dezember wurde im ersten Jahr nachdem er sie getroffen hatte, wurde sie aufgeregt wegen der nahenden Ferien, sehr zu Severus privatem Befremden - dann wieder hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass er die Hälfte der Dinge die seine neue Freundin in Aufregung zu versetzen mochten nicht verstand. Dann hatte sie ihn beiläufig gefragt, was er sich denn zu Weihnachten wünschen würde und sogar 30 Jahre später erinnerte er sich nich an seine plötzliche Panik, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass sie von ihm erwartete, dass er sich revanchierte. Im ersten Jahr kam er noch damit davon - zu der Zeit war Lily noch in der für junge Mädchen normalen Phase, in der sie von Pferden besessen war, also hatte er in der Schule einige Stifte gestohlen und und zwei Wochen damit verbracht eine Pony-Zeichnung anzufertigen über die sie vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen war; sie hatte es für fast ein Jahr an ihrer Zimmerwand hängen bevor Petunia es während einem Streit der Schwestern zerstört hatte. Die Jahre darauf war es schwerer gewesen; noch heute war er froh darüber, dass sie nie erfahren hatte wie vielemihrer Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke gestohlen gewesen waren, einfach weil er das Geld hatte um ihr etwas Schönes zu kaufen.

Abgesehen von Lily jedoch hatte er es nie nötig gehabt irgendjemandem Geschenke zu kaufen. In der Schule war er nie mit jemandem eng genug befreundet gewesen, als dass es ihn interessiert hätte und er hatte sicherlich nie einem seiner Kollegen etwas gekauft, obwohl Dumbledore ihm für gewöhnlich etwas Geschmackloses und Nutzloses gegeben hatte. Er hätte ja für die Malfyos etwas besorgt, seine einzigen wahren Freunde, aber sie waren reich genug um sich selbst alles zu kaufen, was sie wollten, also wäre es überflüssig gewesen, stattdessen braute er Tränke für sie, wenn einer von ihnen ihn darum bat und beließ es dabei.

Ehrlich gesagt sah Severus nie den Sinn von Weihnachts- oder Geburtstagsgeschenken. Es war immer schön umsonst Sachen zu bekommen, aber wenn du Geld ausgeben musstest um anderen Personen etwas zu schenkennwar es ja nicht wirklich umsonst. Soweit er wusste kam die Tradition des Beschenkens daher, dass man Götter an der Wintersonnenwende bestochen hatte, damit sie die Sonne wiederbrachten und Geburtstagsgeschenke schienen auch nur ein komplizierter Weg zu sein um dem anderen mitzuteilen, dass man froh war, dass er ein weiteres Jahr nicht gestorben war. Doch er war mit seiner Ansicht deutlich in der Minderheit, so sehr sogar, dass er bereit war zuzugeben, dass er etwas voreingenommen war, was wohl darauf zurückging, dass er in seinem Leben lediglich ein halbes Dutzend Geschenke erhalten hatte und keines davon war auch nur im Entferntesten erinnerungswürdig gewesen. Minerva hatte also richtig gelegen damit, dass es eine Herausforderung für ihn sein würde, dachte er missmutig. Der halbe November war bereits vergangen, in Begleitung einiger Schneeschauer, und er war noch kein Stückchen schlauer als vorher.

Was _wusste_ er eigentlich über Granger, außer der verschiedenen Untaten ihrer Kindheit, die ihn entweder verletzt oder ihm Unannehmlichkeiten bereítet hatten? Am Offensichtlichsten war, dass sie intelligent war und gerne lernte und obwohl sie dieser Tage bei Weitem keine Angeberin mehr war, so war sie doch immer noch beinahe unverschämt enthusiastisch. Er vermutete um ehrlich zu sein, dass das beste Geschenke, das er ihr möglicherweise geben konnte, ein Buch war, aber es war aussichtslos, dass Minerva ihn damit davonkommen lassen würde, auch wenn es exakt das gewesen wäre, was die Frau wollte. Ein bestimmtes Buch dann also, eins mit einer Thematik an der sie besonders interessiert war, oder ein seltenes? Das war immer noch Betrug und so vorhersehbar - zweifellos bekam sie von den meisten ihrer Freunde Bücher; es war das Erste an das die meisten Menschen denken mussten.

Severus war es ein wenig peinlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eigentlich nichts anderes über sie wusste. Minerva hatte auch mit anderen Dingen richtig gelegen - er wusste weit mehr über seine anderen Kollegen, denen er jahrelang ausgesetzt gewesen war, deren Gespräche er mitangehört hatte und durch schlichtes Beobachten. Granger war niemand, den er jemals auf seinem Radar gehabt hätte; als er sein Gedächtnis durchforstete, konnte er sich nur richtig dran erinnern, wie sie ihren Tee auf den Lehrerkonferenzen trank und dass sie eine Katze hatte. Er glaubte sich auch daran zu erinnern, dass sie oft lilane Sachen trug, also könnte dies ihre Lieblingsfarbe sein, aber das wars auch schon.

Nun, er musste also ein paar Wochen ein bisschen aufmerksamer sein, das wars. Aber es gab eine schmale Grenze zwischen Beobachten und Stalken, er würde vorsichtig sein müssen. Er ging davon aus, dass er sogar damit durchkommen würde, denn ehrlich gesagt war es erbärmlich und er konnte nicht glauben, dass Minerva ihn deshalb feuern würde - auch wenn er diese Theorie nicht wirklich testen wollte.

* * *

><p>Der November machte langsam dem Dezember Platz, was bedeutete, dass das Schloss sich in ein glitzerndes Wunderland verwandelte, das Severus für schrecklich geschmacklos hielt, nicht, dass ihn jemand jemand gefragt hätte. Das Wetter war wirklich entsetzlich geworden und Schneestürme fegten in einem Ausmaß über die Ländereien, dass sogar Kräuterkunde ausfiel, weil es beinahe unmöglich war bis zu den Gewächshäusern und zurück zu kommen und das Quidditchtraining fiel aus, da es zu riskant war zu fliegen wenn niemand durch den wirbelnden Schnee etwas sehen konnte.<p>

Das einzige was Severus bemerkte war, dass es in den Kerkern noch kälter als normal war und dass das Tränkeklassenzimmer bitterlich kalt blieb, ganz egal wie sehr die Schüler das Feuer unter ihren Kesseln schürten. Es ließ ihn sich nur noch mehr wünschen, dass Minerva es ihm erlauben würde über die Ferien heimgehen ließe - der Schnee blieb nie lange liegen um Spinners End, wo es immer aufdringlich grau, öde und nass war, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit. Ja, es war deprimierend, trostlos und einsam dort, aber er war auch depremiert, trostlos und einsam und ihm war auch verdammt kalt.

Es war beinahe unmöglich zu schlafen, wenn seine Räume derartig kalt waren, egal wieviele Wärmezauber er nutzte; die Kälte schien ihm in die Knochen gekrochen zu sein und sie ließ die Narbe an seinem Hals noch mehr schmerzen, ein tiefer, pochender Schmerz der weit von dem normalen Schmerz im Hintergrund entfernt war, an den er sich über die Jahre bereits gewöhnt hatte. Er fand sich eine weitere Woche damit ab, bis die Ferien begannen; die Kinder zur Haltestelle zu bringen war schwierig, aber letztendlich war jeder, der über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhr verschwunden und das Schloss war viel friedlicher, vor allem, da er nicht mehr gewzungen war sozial zu sein außerhalb der Mahlzeiten. Er kehrte auch prompt wieder zu seinen Gewohnheiten aus Kriegszeiten zurück und hielt seine Nickerchen tagsüber, während er nachts die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte durchs Schloss zu wandern, aber er konnte nicht jedem vollständig aus dem Weg gehen - er stellte sicher, dass er sich alle paar Tage mindestens ein bis zwei Stunden im Lehrerzimmer oder anderswo in Gesellschaft aufhielt, da er immer noch versuchte seine vorsichtige Überwachung einer bestimmten ehemaligen Gryffindor fortzusetzen.

Er dachte gerade über sie nach, während er leise durch die vertrauten Gäge fast einem Monat vorsichtiger, täglicher Beobachtung hatte er… nichts herausgefunden. Oh, Granger war gesellig, sie war immer im Lehrerzimmer anzutreffen und plauderte während sie ihren Papierkram erledigte oder las, aber da war kein _Inhalt _dahinter, so als ob sie es nur vorgeben würde - jetzt wo er darüber nachgedacht hatte, war er sich nicht sicher ob er jemals mitangehört hatte, wie sie wirklich an einer ernsten Unterhaltung beteiligt gewesen war, die nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun gehabt hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie das bewusst machte; sie hielt sich zurück, versteckte sich beinahe. Das war an sich schon interessant genug um seine Neugier zu wecken, aber Severus fand es ebenso faszinierend, dass niemand anderes es bemerkt zu haben schien - sie war beliebt bei ihren Kollegen, außer ihm, und trotzdem bezweifelte er, dass irgendeiner von ihnen sie besser kannte, als er es tat.

Einem Impuls folgend begab sich Severus höher das Schloss hinauf, weg von seinen üblichen Wegen und hinauf in die Eulerei, die sorgfältig vor dem Unwetter geschützt worden war, indem man eine Art Schleuse eingerichtet hatte, durch die die Eulen kommen und gehen konnten, ohne dass zu viel Wärme entweichen konnte. Er berührte eine der Wände die für jeden außer Minerva - und ihm, inoffziell jetzt - tabu waren, entnahm eine Schriftrolle die dahinter steckte und ließ seinen Zauberstab leuchten um sie zu lesen, was einige Eulen, die zu schlau waren um bei einem solchen starken Schneesturm nach draußen zu gehen, zu schläfrigen Beschwerderufen veranlasste; es waren die Aufzeichnungen der ein- und ausgehenden Briefe, die auf eine Art und Weise verfolgt wurden, die er wohl nie herausfinden würde.

_Interessant_. Die Rolle zeigte nur den letzten Monat oder so; vermutlich gab es irgendwo auch ein Archiv, aber wenn dem so war dann hatte er es nie gefunden - das war eine der Schattenseiten wenn man nie zum Schulleiter ausgebildet worden war; er vermutete, dass es noch einige Sachen über das Schloss gab, von denen er nichts wusste. Laut dem hier jedenfalls war die einzige Post, die Granger erhalten hatte ein umgeleiteter Muggel-Brief gewesen, wahrscheinlich von ihren Eltern; sie hatte vier Briefe abgeschickt, einen an eine Muggeladresse und daher vermutlich die Antwort, und drei andere - einen an Weasley und zwei an Potter und seine Frau. Severus betrachtete die Daten; keiner hatte in den letzten drei Wochen geantwortet.

Er legt die kleine Rolle wieder an ihren Platz, steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und begab sich die Treppen hinunter, wo er erneut durch die Korridore wanderte und angestrengt nachdachte. Er begann nun das Problem zu umreißen; in jeder seiner Erinnerungen an das Goldene Trio, die er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte, waren es immer Potter und Weasley gewesen die sich hervortaten und Granger stand hinter ihnen. Jeder Streit der jemals zwischen dem Dreamteam ausgebrochen war, hatte immer Potter und Weasley auf der einen und Granger auf der anderen Seite vorgesehen. Es schien, dass die drei nur in guten Zeiten zueinander hielten und jetzt, wo die anderen beiden Granger nicht mehr brauchten um deren Hausaufgaben zu erledigen schienen sie irgendwie das Interesse verloren zu haben. Sie hatte nie viele andre Freunde an die er sich erinnern konnte, und dafür musste er schon sein exzellentes Gedächtnis anstrengen, da er zu der Zeit niemals viel Aufmerksamkeit daran verschwendet hatte; Longbottom vielleicht noch, aber auch mit ihm schien sie nie wirklich eng befreundet gewesen zu sein.

Also, begrenzter Kontakt zur Familie während sie in der Schule war und Freunde die sich nicht mehr wirklich der Freundschaft verpflichtet fühlten - okay, er gab vor sich selbst zu, dass ein wenig Verspätung beim Beantworten der Briefe nicht wirklich viel bewiesen und er gestand sich ein, dass er einfach nur das Schlimmste von Potter und seinem Handlanger denken wollte, aber das hieß nicht, dass er falsch lag. Soweit es die Menschen in Hogwarts selbst betraf - es wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er momentan der jüngste Lehrer war, abgesehen von Granger selbst, und das mit einem ziemlich großen Abstand; kein Wunder, dass es nicht so schien als ob sie engere Freundschaften geschlossen hatte, vor allem, da die meisten ihrer Kollegen sie vor nicht allzu vielen Jahren noch selbst unterrichtet hatten. Das hitzige junge Mädchen war zu einer eher verschlossenen und übervorsichtigen jungen Frau geworden, die für sich blieb.

Nun, er konnte ihre Situation sicherlich verstehen, dachte er bei sich. Es kam ihm vor als ob sie in ähnlichen Umständen war, wie er damals am Anfang seiner Lehrerkarriere, abgesehen von den psychologischen Aspekten - wobei, vielleicht nicht einmal das, wenn man bedachte, was sie hinter sich hatte. Das plötzliche Mitgefühl ließ Severus mit einem Mal stehen bleiben und verdutzt aus dem Fenster schauen, wo er dem Schnee beim Fallen zusah, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen; das hatte er sicher nicht erwartet, nicht wenn es um die Kollegin ging, die er am wenigsten ausstehen konnte, aber ihre SItuation war einigen seiner eigenen Erfahrung sehr ähnlich und er erinnerte sich wie weh es getan hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ging weiter, langsamer jetzt, wo seine umherwanderten. Unvernünftigerweise fühlte er sich ein wenig verärgert; er war viel glücklicher damit gewesen sie einfach dafür zu hassen, eine störende, irritierende kleine Streberin zu sein, die viel mehr wusste, als gut für sie war. Trotzdem würde sie nicht die erste Person sein, über der gegenüber er seine Einstellung hatte ändern müssen und zweifellos würde sie auch nicht die letzte sein - und so interessant es auch war, er erinnerte sich selbst streng daran, dass es ihm nicht mit seinem eigentlichen Ziel, etwas für sie zu Weihnachten zu finden, mit dem seine Chefin sich zufrieden geben würde, half. Nicht mehr.

Er wünschte sich er fühlte sich nicht so als würde er sich selbst belügen als er sich umdrehte und in Richtung seiner eigenen Räume ging.

* * *

><p>Da ihm nur noch einige Tage Zeit blieben, hatte Severus es gründlich satt und litt noch mehr an Schlafentzug als normal. Ein nagender Teil von ihm wollte der Frau helfen; anscheinend war ein Teil seines Gehirns arrogant genug und konnte sich gut genug vormachen, dass er ihr etwas zu Weihnachten würde schenken können, das all ihre Probleme lösen würde. Er schob es auf den Schlafmangel und darauf, dass vermutlich ein paar Gehirnzellen in dieser Kälte abgestorben waren, aber Severus hatte ein paar seiner alten Instinkte wiederbelebt, die er seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht hatte und einige Tage damit verbracht Granger so aufmerksam zu studieren, so aufmerksam wie er sich ansonsten nur Zielpersonen im Krieg gewidmet hatte. Er war entschlossen, dies hier richtig zu machen, und wenn er nur war um Minerva dazu zu brigen ihre Klappe zu halten und nicht wieder zu versuchen mit ihm zu spielen.<p>

Nur hatte er immer noch so wenig auf dem er aufbauen konnte. Er hatte eine beträchtliche Menge Katzenhaare auf ihren Roben gesichtet; entweder schlief die Katze darauf oder sie war Gegenstand einiger Knuddeleien aber sowohl das eine als auch das andere zeigten, dass sie die Katze verwöhnte. Sein Ersatzplan wenn er wirkloch nichts anderes finden würde war eine Skizze der Katze, vor allem da seine Zeichenkenntnisse sich ziemlich verbessert hatten seit er neun war. Aber das würde vorraussetzen, dass die Katze anwesend war oder wenigstens ein Foto wenn er es richtig hinbekommen wollte und es war ihm irgendwie auch nicht recht, dass sich Lilys erstes Geschenk und dies hier so ähnlich waren, auch wenn es eine komplett andere Situation war. Abgesehen davon war es aber keine schlechte Möglichkeit; die Schneestürme hatten nicht merklich nachgelassen und Severus hatte es nicht eilig damit durch den Tiefschnee zum Apparierpunkt gehen zu müssen um zu versuchen ihr woanders etwas zu kaufen in dem irren Trubel der Menschen, die noch versuchten in letzter Minute etwas für ihre Lieben zu finden. Abgesehen davon erschien es ihm logisch, dass etwas selbstgemachtes viel eher die Gedanken dahinter zeigten als etwas was man in einem Geschäft gekauft hatte.

Er war soweit gegangen, dass er einige kurze Kritzeleien versucht hatte um zu sehen, ob es funktionieren würde. Es war ihm eingefallen, dass der logischste Weg um sicher zu gehen, dass er es richtig machte der war, in ihre Räume einzubrechen um einen Blick auf die Katze, deren Name Krummbein war wie ihm letztendlich noch einfiel, zu erhaschen; es hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er damit endgültig die Grenze zum Stalking überschreiten würde also verließ er sich lieber auf sein Gedächtnis - er hatte das Tier vorher schon gesehen. In der Hütte während der Auseinandersetzung mit Lupin und Black, nicht, dass seine Erinnerungen an diese Nacht sonderlich klar gewesen wären, und sie war im Grimmauldplatz jedem über den Weg gelaufen und noch gar nicht so lange zurückliegende flüchtige Blicke, wenn sie durch die Korridore streifte und ihren mysteriösen Katzengeschäften nachging.

Einen Plan zu haben war gut, es bedeutete, er würde nicht vollständig versagen, aber er wollte etwas anderes finden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Das Problem war nur, dass er abgesehen von der Katze nicht anderes gesehen hatte, das persönlich genug gewesen wäre - schlichtes Beobachten gab ihm eine Vorstellung davon was sie am liebsten aß und trank und wie sie sich kleidete, genauso wie was sie am liebsten las, aber all das war oberflächlich; er hatte nichts tiefergehendes gesehen. Keine Briefe waren mehr gekommen, obwohl sie ziemlich viele Weihnachtsgrüße verschickt hatte, die nicht den Anschein machten erwidert worden zu sein. Ohne entweder in ihr Büro oder ihre Privaträume einzubrechen, sah Severus keinen Weg mehr um etwas anderes zu entdecken und er weigerte sich diese Linie zu überschreiten.

Mit ihr zu sprechen würde nicht funktionieren; selbst wenn er die sozialen Kompetenzen hätte um es durchzuziehen, sie hatte niemals etwas auch nur entfernt persönliches preisgegeben - auch nicht wenn sie mit irgendjemand anderem geredet hatte soweit er wusste, da er normalerweise aus der puren Gewohnheit einiger Jahrzente die Gespräche seiner Kollegen belauschte. Da war eine Mauer um Granger, ziemlich genauso wie um ihn herumauch eine war, aber wo seine Barriere aus Stille, kalten Sarkasmus und flüchtigem, gehässigem Ärger, da war ihre aus höflichem Interesse und nichtssagenedem Lächeln gebaut; er überlegte, ob irgendeiner der anderen bemerkt hatte, wie isoliert sie war und wie sehr sie sich vor ihnen verbarg.

Aber auch ohne dem würde sie von allen Menschen nicht ausgerechnet mit ihm reden. Sie hasste ihn und das aus verdammt guten Gründen. Auch wenn Severus andere anlügen würde bis ihm seine Zunge abfiel, sich selbst gegenüber versuchte er ehrlich zu sein und wenn auch seine Gründe sie nicht zu mögen vollkommen gültig und nachvollziehbar waren, ihre Gründe ihn nicht zu mögen waren es genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Verdammt sei sie dafür, aber Minerva hatte damit auch Recht gehabt. Er war wirklich verärgert über seine Entdeckung; er hatte gehofft er hätte das mit der Schuld endlich hinter sich machte diese Scharade nur noch nutzloser, vor allem da ein einzelnes Geschenk nichts geradebiegen konnte, egal wie brilliant es war. Er würde niemals diese Art von Mensch sein.

* * *

><p>Die rettende Idee kam ihm schließlich an Heiligabend, als er einmal mehr in einer Ecke des Lehrerzimmers saß und vorgab die Zeitung zu lesen, die er mitgebracht hatte - darauf achtend, dass es wirklich so aussah, als ob er lesen würde, indem er die Augen in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit über die Zeilen gleiten ließ und die Seiten im richtigen Moment umblätterte, während er eigentlich kein Wort davon wahrnahm. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt seinen Kollegen, aber er hörte ihren Gesprächen nicht mehr zu sondern konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Atmosphäre. Der Raum war warm und gut erleuchtet und das Radio spielte - unglücklicherweise; Severus hatte die musikalischen Versuche der magischen Welt nie gemocht - und sorgte für den Hintergrund der heiteren, freundlichen Gespräche und des Gelächters. Es war keine Feier, ansonsten wäre er längst verschwunden gewesen, aber die Atmosphere war ähnlich und hob hervor, dass es eine fröhliche Zusammenkunft war. Isoliert und verborgen hin oder her, Granger gehörte noch dazu, war ein Teil der Gruppe, wenn auch nur oberflächlich; und er war es nicht.<p>

Sein Platz in der Ecke war sowohl buchstäblich als auch bildlich kälter und dunkler als der Rest der Raumes und die warmen fröhlichen Gefühle wirbelten an ihm vorbei ohne ihn zu berühren. Ein kleiner fast vergessener Teil von ihm wollte die Hand ausstrecken und versuchen die Welt zu berühren, die er sah - kein Teil davon werden, nicht wirklich; so war er nicht mehr, sollte er jemals so gewesen sein, und da war kein Platz hier für den Mann der er geworden war, aber einen Platz am Rand finden. Um das zu tun musste er versuchen eine Menge an Brücken die er hinter sich abgebrochen hatte wieder zu reparieren, dachte er finster und er sah keinen Weg, wie dies möglich sein sollte - aber der Anfang war offensichtlich, jetzt da er darüber nachdachte.

Er stand auf, steckte die Zeitung in seine Robe und verließ leise den Raum, sich äußerst bewusst, dass es niemandem auffiel, dass er ging und steuerte rasch durch die dunklen großen Gänge und einige Treppen hinunter auf den dunklen, kalten Teil des Schlosses zu, wo er und seine Slytherins lebten. Da keine von diesen über die Ferien hier waren, waren die Kerker beinahe unheimlich still; die einzige Geräuschequelle war die schwach tickende Uhr und sein eigener Atem als er sich an den Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer setzte und die halbfertige Skizze Krummbeins nahm. Er war sowieso nicht zufrieden damit gewesen, also zeriss er es ohne zu Zögern, bevor er energisch nach Tinte, Feder und Pergament griff. Einen Teil der Pergamentes verwandelte er in eine Schachtel mit einer Schleife in Gryffindor-Farben und einem kleinen Schild, auf das er sehr vorsichtig und in Großbuchstaben Grangers Namen schrieb, sodass keiner der es sehen würde erraten könnte von wem es war. Dann nahm er einen Pergamentstreifen und hielt inne, während er auf den Zettel hinabstarrte.

Letztendlich seufzte er und schrieb einfach _Es tut mir leid._ Im Gegensatz zu dem Schild gab er sich keine Mühe seine steile und schiefe Schrift zu verstecken - das Wichteln war eigentlich anonym, aber sein Geschenk würde nichts bedeuten, wenn sie nicht wusste von wem es kam. Als die Tinte getrocknet war legte er die kleine Notiz in die Schachtel und verschloss sie bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte; er würde es am Morgen vor ihre Räume legen. Severus hatte über legt die Entschuldigung ausführlicher zu formulieren, aber es gab nichts spezielles für das er sich entschuldigen wollte, abgesehen von seiner jämmerlichen Existenz; das hier musste es tun. Es war sowieso das einzige was er zu geben hatte.


End file.
